


They don't believe me

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not too good.
Relationships: Crookshanks/Scabbers (Harry Potter)
Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062344





	They don't believe me

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, Scabbers is telling Crookshanks how his owner and his two best friends reacted to seeing him after the incident in the Shrieking Shack.

Scabbers frowned. "They don't believe me."

Crookshanks asked, "You mean to say they still think you're Pettigrew?"

Scabbers nodded and said, "Yes, they don't think otherwise."

Crookshanks sighed. "It's a pity you can't simply tell them."

Scabbers muttered, "Maybe this is how it's supposed to be though, I'll figure something out."


End file.
